


Healing Waters

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Facebook Prompt, Gabriel steals Sam's clothes, Grace Sharing, Knifeplay, M/M, Prompt Fic, Recovery, Sacrifice, Sammy takes care of Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam looked at Gabriel who was cowering in the chair and trying to make himself even smaller. It hurt the hunter to see the once powerful archangel reduced to a cowering and shivering mess and Sam swore to himself that he would help Gabriel through this at any cost.





	Healing Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this is the prompt from 07. April, hence the 'recovery' theme. I know, a bit late but i was like 5 weeks behind...
> 
> edit by crownoyami :)

  
  


Sam looked at Gabriel who was cowering in the chair and trying to make himself even smaller. Slowly, Sam approached the shivering archangel while Dean was arguing with the British douchebag. Gabriel's eyes were big and fearful when he watched Sam coming closer and closer and Gabriel fell backwards from his chair as he tried to put more distance between himself and Sam only to fall right into Ketch. Gabriel whimpered and rushed over hide against the wall in he closest corner he could reach in the room. When Ketch tried to drag Gabriel out of his hiding place, Sam grabbed the British idiot by the arm and slammed his fist right into his annoying face. "Don't you ever touch him again. Am I clear?" Sam snarled at Ketch and put himself between Gabriel and the other two men in the room. That one of them was his own brother didn't matter to him now. No one would touch Gabriel ever again against without his consent. 

 

"Ketch, step away from my brother... slowly." Sam noticed the way Dean was speaking to the other man. Slow and calm while his eyes never left Sam's face. "Listen Sammy... no one is going to get between you and Gabriel. See? We can leave and you can take care of him, okay Sammy?" Sam watched Dean dragging a bleeding Ketch out of the room and Sam waited a moment longer but there was no sound of them coming back and so he sat down on the floor with his back still to Gabriel. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and buried his hands in his hair. It hadn't been his intention to act the way he did but he couldn't watch how Ketch wanted to drag Gabriel out of his hiding spot. After a while a clammy hand touched Sam carefully on his arm but vanished immediately when Sam lifted his head. Gabriel as kneeling on the floor close to Sam with his hand raised like dogs would do when they were unsure of something. "What happened to you Gabriel?" But Gabriel only whimpered and lowered his eyes to the floor. "Gabriel," Sam said softly and offered his hand to the archangel. "Will you allow me to help you? I would only check on your wounds and help you to get... get these disgusting things out, okay?" Gabriel still held his head low, but he placed his hand, so small and full of crusted old blood, in Sam's hand. 

 

Sam lead Gabriel to the bathroom close to his own room and got the first aid kit from the cupboard. Gabriel was sitting on the brim of the bathtub and in the white room he looked even more dirty than he already was. Wetting a washcloth, Sam knelt in front of Gabriel and made sure he had to look up at the archangel for the time being. 

 

Sam showed Gabriel the cold washcloth before he pressed it against the archangels' face. Not once did Gabriel close his eyes but when the cold cloth touched his skin he blinked in a very feline way.  Carefully, Sam cleaned Gabriel's face and felt better when some of the grime and blood came off before he pressed the washcloth to Gabriel's lips and held the archangel’s eyes. "I'm going to start with these. I have to cut through them and pull them out afterwards. I’ve had it done to me several times and I won't lie to you... it hurts but I’ll try to be fast and careful. I need you to stay as still as possible. If it helps, you can place your hand on my shoulder if you want. I don't mind." Still using the washcloth, Sam washed away more crusted blood around Gabriel's mouth when he felt a shaking hand on his shoulder and Sam smiled at Gabriel. "You ready Gabriel?" Sam waited for an answer and Gabriel blinked again at him and only then did Sam grab the small scalpel. 

 

Sam stayed true to his word and worked quickly and carefully, and whenever Gabriel tensed or whimpered Sam spoke with hushed and assuring words to him. In no time Sam had all stitches pulled out that prevented Gabriel from speaking and started to clean the wounds on the archangel’s arms until he reached a bad one on his left upper arm. The wound was so deep that the sleeve of his shirt had clotted with blood and was now part of the wound. Sam gritted his teeth and looked at the tub behind Gabriel. 

 

"I can't get this cleaned because your shirt is sticking to the wound. The easiest way to get it out would be for you to take a shower with your shirt on until it comes off without hurting you even more. I can give you some privacy or you can just pull the curtain and I’ll wait until you're done and take care of your wounds then. Would that be okay?" Gabriel's eyes shifted between the bathtub and Sam and his grip on Sam's shoulder became harder for a moment before he whimpered. Frowning, Sam tried to guess what Gabriel wanted. "Do you want me to leave you alone until you're done?" Panic rolled over Gabriel's face and he buried his hand in the shirt Sam wore without making a sound. Sam framed Gabriel's face with his hands when he saw the other man's panic. "Okay... okay. Not going to leave. Do you want me to help you? With the shower?" The panic on Gabriel's face became less and once again he blinked at Sam. Nodding in understanding, Sam got up slowly, but Gabriel didn't let go and pressed his face against Sam's shirt. 

 

It wasn't easy, but Sam managed the prepare the shower for them without dislodging the archangel who was clinging to him like Sam was his lifeline. When Sam told Gabriel that he needed to step back a bit so he could get some of his clothes off, Gabriel stepped slowly back without putting much distance between them. Sam pulled his plaid shirt and t-shirt off and dropped them to the floor. His belt, boots and socks followed but he decided against taking his jeans off. Sam climbed into the bathtub and helped Gabriel into it as well before he took the showerhead and adjusted it to a warm temperature. Offering Gabriel the opportunity to test the water, Sam watched as the archangel held his hands under the running water and started to wash his hands immediately.

 

Sam moved the showerhead up and watched the dirty water run down Gabriel's arms before he put the showerhead back on its place on the wall. With the help of the washcloth, Sam freed Gabriel from the old blood and dirt and managed to free the shirt from the wound before he could clean the wound itself. "Can you lift your arms up? I want to take off your shirt it that's okay with you." Gabriel shifted from one foot to the other before he lifted his dirty and too big shirt over his head. Sam took it from Gabriel's hands and dropped it outside the bathtub before he saw the many cuts on Gabriel's body. With grim determination, Sam cleaned Gabriel's skin and he was only satisfied when the water ran clear and clean down Gabriel's skin before he looked at Gabriel's ragged pants. "I can leave you now so you can clean up the rest. You have a few cuts on your back and chest that need stitches, but I can do that later or I can treat them another way if you are uncomfortable with getting stitched up." 

 

Gabriel's breath sped up when Sam offered to leave him, and Gabriel closed both his hands around Sam's arm to keep him under the shower. But Sam used his free hand to card his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "Okay, I’ll stay but should you feel unsure during anything I do and want me to stop, just make me stop any way you need to. I promise I won't be mad at you and I won't take a peak." Sam said the last part with a smile and Gabriel looked up at Sam but there was no smile on his face. 

 

Blending out everything from the gashes and cuts on Gabriel's skin, Sam threw the dirty pants out of the tub as well before he cleaned Gabriel's legs. Gabriel held onto Sam's shoulder through the entire process and started to shiver the higher Sam went. Gabriel started to whimper during the last part and Sam made deep purring noises to let Gabriel know he wasn't alone. 

 

When Gabriel's was finally cleaned up, Sam shut off the water and wrapped Gabriel in a big fluffy towel. "I'll go and get you one of my shirts Gabe. It's going to be too big on you but it's better than nothing." Panic spread over Gabriel's face when Sam said he was about to leave and a very naked Gabriel wrapped himself around Sam's chest. "Okay, how about you put on one of the shirts I have here right now?" Gabriel turned his head to look at the shirts on the floor before he let go of Sam and pulled on the plaid shirt Sam had discarded earlier. 

 

Offering Gabriel his hand and the archangel in the too big shirt placed his hand in Sam's and allowed Sam to lead him his room. Silently, Sam closed the door and walked over to his closet, Gabriel right behind him. After a quick search, Sam found a pair of dry sweatpants and some boxershorts and shorts for Gabriel. He handed them to Gabriel and the archangel put them on before Sam lead him to the bed. 

 

Pushing the blankets and covers back, Sam signaled to Gabriel to climbed into the bed and the archangel did as he was told only to end up covered in blankets by Sam. "Now I really need to go the bathroom, alone, but I will be back in a few minutes. You stay here Gabriel. You are safe here and I promise you Gabriel, I will destroy anything and anyone who dares to try and harm you." Only a small whimper came from Gabriel and Sam did his business in the bathroom as fast as he could before he walked back into his room to find a distressed archangel sitting in his bed. 

 

"Gabe... Gabe... it's alright. I'm here and you're save." Sam climbed into the bed and pulled Gabriel against his still naked chest. "Not Going to leave you..." Sam held Gabriel tight against his body and whispered low words to the archangel that he was safe and that Sam would rather destroy the world himself than let anybody hurt Gabriel ever again. 

  
Over the course of the next several weeks, Gabriel stayed close to Sam but remained silent. Gabriel either still refused to speak or couldn't and so his way to communicate with Sam was a mix of body language and sounds. Only because Gabriel still could make a various number of sounds made Sam sure Gabriel was able to speak and either choose not to speak or maybe... he had forgotten how. 

 

Sam noticed that Gabriel seemed to think of him as a safe haven or the general feeling of being safe. When Sam was alone in the bunker Gabriel would follow him around like a puppy most of the time and stay close to him. This would change the moment Dean came back home. Gabriel would freak out when he ended up alone with Dean in one room and it would take Sam hours upon hours to calm the distressed archangel down again. Other times, Gabriel would seek out Sam in the bunker and tug on the plaid shirt or t-shirt Sam wore and pointed to the one Gabriel would be wearing. It had taken Sam a few days to understand that Gabriel didn’t just want fresh clothes but he wanted Sam's worn clothes and when he could get them right Sam's back the better. At first, Dean made strange comment at Sam for the odd behavior and how Sam was supporting it but Sam just told his brother to shut up. Gabriel was Sam's responsibility and not Dean's. 

 

When Castiel finally visited the bunker, the seraph was stunned to see his brother... his archangelic brother hiding behind Sam's broad back. Gabriel was looking up at Sam with concern in his eyes before he looked fearfully at the seraph. When Castiel tried to take a closer look at his brother, Gabriel whimpered and bolted from the room to hide under Sam's bed. The following night, Sam slept with the archangel hiding under their bed. 

 

Through the weeks, Gabriel's physical wounds healed but for his mind... Sam was still the only one capable of taking care of the archangel. Whenever Sam would take a shower or a bath, Gabriel would follow him and whenever Sam went to bed, Gabriel yawned and moved and pushed Sam around until he could rest his head on the hunters' chest. Gabriel had turned into Sam's mute shadow. 

 

One day. Sam was bathing Gabriel when he asked himself if he could do this forever. Gabriel was depending on him and even with the small sounds of pleasure Gabriel made when Sam washed his hair, the hunter wasn't sure if time was their friend in this case. While Sam washed Gabriel, the archangel nuzzled the skin under Sam's jaw. It was an innocent gesture but sometimes Sam's body reacted in a not so innocent way and Sam would feel disgusted with himself. Time to hit the books to find a solution.

 

At first, Sam tried to get Gabriel used to Castiel and it only took them two weeks until the seraph could try and read his brother for the first time. What Castiel found shocked Sam. Gabriel's vessel was completely healed but his grace... it was scattered through all his vessel like something or someone has broken it apart and smashed the shards of his grace into different parts of his vessel. The various parts were still connected with each other but the connection between the shards were... thin and running thinner with each passing day. Even Castiel couldn't tell what would happen when the connection between the shards... broke. maybe his grace would die, and he would be come human, maybe his grace would turn the archangel into the worst kind of bomb humanity had ever witnessed. They couldn't be sure, but they needed to find a solution and to find it fast. 

 

Sam and Castiel hit the books with a strangely innocent and silent Gabriel next to them but they couldn't find... anything. Everything they found was either information that an angels grace couldn't be restored or that the angel had to go back to heaven to reconnect with the Host and its power but that wasn’t an option for Gabriel.

 

Angry... Sam was so angry with himself and world for doing this to Gabriel. Gabriel had sacrificed himself for them and every being on Earth when he stepped up to Lucifer and now Gabriel was this mute and scared little being. Sam cursed at himself when the knife he had been cleaning sliced his palm open and blood dripped from the wound down onto his table. Grabbing a cloth, Sam tried to stop the bleeding when the coppery smell of blood hit him... together with an idea. Blood... his blood... Gabriel.

 

Sam got up from his chair and Gabriel jumped on the bed but stayed where he was when Sam jogged out of the room to find Castiel in the living room. "Cas... when an angel leaves his vessel... some of his grace always stays behind, right?" Castiel looked at Sam with a head tilt and nodded. "The grace that stays behind... does it merge with the soul of the vessel?" if Sam was right, he could help Gabriel. "Yes, whatever grace is left behind by the angel merges with the human soul and becomes part of his body. It's because of this that I thought Gabriel allows you close because he still can feel Lucifer's remaining grace in you and Lucifer was the one who raised Gabriel as a fledgling and would provide safety to the youngest archangel."

 

Nodding, Sam could feel hope in his soul for the first time in weeks. "Okay... whatever grace is left in me... is it part of my blood?" Now Castiel looked at Sam with surprise. "I would guess so. With you, it's different because you are the vessel of an archangel and Lucifer and you were once one... so my guess would be yes... a bit of Lucifer's grace is running through your veins. Why is this important?" Sam showed Castiel his bloody hand. 

 

"Because we forgot a very important aspect about Gabriel... he's not just Gabriel but also Loki. A pagan god and pagan gods took sacrifices of blood as a tribute to gain power in exchange for favours. We need to find the right ritual, I offer my blood to Loki and when enough of Loki is left in him to take the offering the grace in my blood will be part of the offering as well and it will help him to restore his grace and his pagan powers, right?"

 

The seraph frowned at Sam and was silent for several minutes before he answered. "Yes... there is a possibility that might work. If there is enough left of Loki."

 

Sam hit the books again and was surprised how easy it was to find the right ritual and it got better when he found out he had everything he needed in the bunker. That he had to bind himself to the Trickster Loki would be a small price to pay to get Gabriel back. 

 

Sam was kneeling on the floor in front of Gabriel who was sitting on the bed. "I might have found a way to fix you Gabriel. We hope there enough left of Loki in you we can call upon to for this. Do you trust me Gabriel?" Sam offered his hand to Gabriel and with an innocent smile, Gabriel placed his hand in Sam's and allowed the hunter to lead him through the bunker until they reached a room deep down in the bunker where Dean and Cas were already waiting. Gabriel sat down in a corner while he watched the two others in the room with careful eyes as Sam dropped his shirt and pulled off his boots and socks. Dean stepped in front of his brother with a brush and paint in both hands. "You sure about this Sammy?" Dean asked and looked Sam in the eyes but Sam only nodded and his brother and the other angel in the room started to paint the necessary runes on his skin. 

 

Once every rune was drawn, Dean and Castiel left and Sam prepared the rest of the ritual. Mint and Birke leaves found their ways into a small wooden bowl together with mead before Sam grabbed his blade and made a long cut long his arm without destroying the runes. Using the blade to let the blood drip into the bowl, Sam started to say the words to summon the Trickster Loki. 

 

With every word he spoke Sam could see a change in Gabriel. His whole posture changed, a gleam came back into his eyes and his breathing changed before Gabriel pulled himself to his feet on shaking legs. Sam never stopped in his chanting and pushed the bowl in Gabriel's direction when the archangel came close to Sam. Gabriel dropped to his knees and Sam could see a green-silvery light burning in Gabriel's eyes when the archangel lifted the bowl to his lips and drank. 

 

The moment Gabriel had licked the last drop out of the bowl, Gabriel dropped the bowl with a pained groan and he closed his hand around his own throat before he groaned again and his still glowing eyes focused on Sam. "Sam..." Gabriel's voice was hoarse and raspy, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Sam had ever heard. "Yes, Gabriel... Loki... It's yours... I am yours." Sam offered his still bleeding arm to Gabriel who looked with a strange hunger at Sam before he snapped forward and pushed Sam down to the ground. When Gabriel's lips closed around the wound and started to suck Sam moaned at the sensation and that Gabriel was lying right on top of him wasn't helpful either. Teeth buried itself in Sam's arm but the magic between them was already running to high and there was no room for pain only pleasure and the need to give Gabriel... Loki everything

 

Loki pulled back with a gasp and sat back right on Sam's thighs and Sam whimpered at the loss. Loki was a picture of wild pleasure, head thrown back, shoulder length hair framing his head and a trail of deep red blood tickled down over his jaw and down his throat and when he looked down at Sam the pagans' eyes were pure glowing green. "Sam Winchester... and they call me Trickster... That's some stunt you pulled this time. You know what you have done, right?" Loki's elegant fingers danced over Sam's naked chest. "Yes, Loki... I know... I know, and I give it to you out of my own free will." Loki grinned and his lips and teeth were stained with blood. "Good... but I won't ask for the whole nine yards... this time at least." 

 

Loki slammed his bloody lips to Sam's who could only groan at the taste of his own blood in their kiss. Loki wasn't holding back when he pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth. Groaning and holding onto Loki was the only thing Sam could do as Loki opened his jeans with his clever fingers and when Loki closed his warm hand around Sam's erection, Sam pulled back from their kiss and moaned. "Yes Sam... sing for me... so beautiful and only for me. Mine alone and we're going to do this a few times just for the fun and to get me all charged up again... but for now... Cum for me Sam, now..." Sam had heard every word Loki said and panted and moaned at every twist of the gods hands. When Loki gave Sam his one command, Sam followed him at once and howled for everyone to hear. Sam came so hard, his release painted covered him in sticky white stripes up to his clavicle. 

 

When finally the height of his orgasm faded, Sam looked at the pagan still sitting in his lap and looking at him with naked hunger in his eyes. "Can I have a bath with you now," Sam asked blessed out and Loki's laughter was like thunder before he raised his hand to snap them away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
